The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A user of a messaging application (instant messaging, SMS or other text messaging, email, etc.) will often utilize her or his computing device to send and receive messages. In some cases, the messaging application may provide a notification of a newly received message via a notification function of the operating system of the computing device. The notification function may provide an audible, visible, and/or tactile (e.g., haptic feedback) notification to the user. If the mobile device provides a visible notification, a user may select (touch, click, etc.) the notification, which launches the messaging application. In this manner, a user may launch the messaging application and read/hear/view the newly received message.